A call cord is a device that may be used, for example, in a hospital setting or other such healthcare facility. For instance, a bedridden patient can use a call cord to request the attention of a nurse or other care provider. The call cord generally includes a cable (e.g., insulated wire pair) having a length of about 5 to 15 feet. One end of the cable typically includes patient pendant controller, sometimes a handle with a pushbutton switch that the patient can easily hold to summon assistance, though it quite often includes additional functions for television and light control as well. The other end of the cable typically includes a plug that is adapted for connecting with a patient station. The patient station can be wall-mounted or is otherwise proximate the patient's bed, but is readily accessible to an attendant (e.g., so that a call signal can be readily deactivated, or even activated in emergency situations). The patient station is further electronically coupled to a monitor station that might be provided, for instance, at a nurses' station.
In operation, the patient can place a patient call to the monitor station to summon assistance by depressing the call cord pushbutton. This causes a call signal to be generated and transmitted by the patient station to the monitor station. The monitor station attendant can answer the call in person and cancel the call at the patient station, or may answer and simultaneously cancel the call remotely (assuming no emergency situation is present) by speaking with the patient through an intercom system that communicatively couples the monitor and patient stations.